Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a mainframe computer, in particular, to a mainframe computer with a supporting rack.
Description of Related Art
For a mainframe computer, it typically comprises: a mainframe rack, hard drive rack, optical drive rack, hard drives, optical drives, mainboard and a plurality of interface cards inserted onto the mainboard. The hard drive rack and the optical drive rack are installed on the mainframe rack respectively, the hard drives and the optical drives are received on the hard drive rack and the optical drive rack respectively while being electrically connected to the mainboard.
Nevertheless, the configurations of currently existing mainframe computer cannot satisfy the needs; for example, the needs for increasing the storage capacity, the needs for improving the system performance and the needs for enhancing the heat dissipating performance and so on, and the currently existing mainframe computers can only incorporate further components based on the original structure. However, such degree of addition and incorporation of further components onto the original structure still cannot satisfy the increasing needs, and this is a known issue troubling related people and the industry for a long time.
Therefore, the inventor seeks provide a solution capable of overcoming the aforementioned drawbacks associated with the known arts with a unique invention.